Ginny's Life
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: J.K. Rowling never showed life through Ginny's eyes. Her secrets, her crushes, *Hem hem* Harry Potter, just in general. So this fanfiction is about that, and personally I think it's going to be AWESOME! BTW, I'm doing every Year and so there will be seven Parts. There will be chapters inside each Part.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley is a girl. No, Ginny thinks, as she scribbles down something in that silly essay Mum always makes her write the day when her brothers leave for her Hogwarts, except this time, she would be coming with them.

This makes her think about how Harry, yes the Boy-Who-Lived is actually STAYING with her family at the Burrow! Who would have thought right? Ginny sighs, and taps her quill on her chin. Oops! She thinks. I got a splotch on my chin. I try to wipe it off, but it smears. Darn, she thinks. And I can't go to the bathroom in case Harry's there...

This makes her blush. She had a SUPER crush on Harry Potter, and she REALLY wanted be friends with him, and for him to like her too! But then, Hermione gets in the way of everything, because she's a GIRL. This makes her scowl. It should be she, not Hermione that is best friends with the marvelous Harry Potter. And worst of all, mother is making her stay in Ginny's room. This makes Ginny glare at Hermione's bed, with all the hatred she can muster.

"Ginny!" Mum calls. I'm on the first landing, thank God, so I don't have to walk down to many staircases. Actually, none, while Ron and Harry have to walk all the way down. Ginny frowns. She had not thought of this before, and she hoped Harry's legs didn't get tired or anything from that long journey. She shuddered. Poor Harry!

She walked down the hall to where there was her cozy kitchen. Most of her family were all ready sitting down, devouring the fried eggs her mother had made. Harry and Ron were missing, and they walked in. Ginny dropped her neatly written essay as she spotted Harry, and her mother clucked at her, as she picked it up. "Sit down, Harry, Ron, and Ginny please, wash that smudge on your chin."

Ginny instantly covered her chin, and swallowed a sob. Harry is here! He's going to think I'm a complete klutz! In fact, Harry was looking at her, but Ginny didn't meet her gaze, in case his eyes were disappointed, or had disapproval in them. Ginny ran into the bathroom, her eyes no longer filling with tears, and she calmed herself. Ginny Weasley was not a crier, she told herself. Even in front of Harry. Carefully, she washed the smudge, until the smear and all was gone. She also washed her hands and used the bathroom, no longer eager to return. After all, she HAD just made a complete full of herself!

Reluctantly, Ginny slouched back to the kitchen. Only Harry and Mum still remained, and Mum instinctively corrected her posture, and Ginny thought she had seen Harry flash her an apologetic glance, but she wouldn't have bet on it. Instead, she scooped up her eggs, and shoveled them into her mouth, only dropping one egg, and she had looked Harry's way that time. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I heard him say. Polite AND cute! she grinned.

"Thanks for dinner, Mum," Ginny loaded her dishes into the sink, and she returned to her room, where Hermione was sitting on her bed.

"Hi!" she greeted Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley says to go to bed."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, O Great One." I could see Hermione flinch, but I didn't mind.

"Look, Ginny," she began, but I wasn't listening. I had already left to brush my teeth in the bathroom: The ultimate perfect excuse.

**So, the Part, is a Year. The Chap. is a section in the Year. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

Ginny's POV

Today is FINALLY the first day of Hogwarts! I've been waiting for this day forever, and I swear, Mum had tears in her eyes when she kissed me good-bye (for the tenth time). The train seemed even more crimson-red than last time I had visited, and I could feel blood rushing under my skin, and my palms were getting sweaty. This was my first day to certain success!

I pushed my way through the ash-gray smoke, and paused beside my brother, Ron, but he shooed me away, and I walked away to my own compartment, offended. I sat alone for the most of the trip, until this girl with long red hair, all the way to her waist peeked into my compartment. "Hi," I could tell she was nervous. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I had half a mind to say no, but I reminded myself than I needed to make some new friends. "Sure," I finally decided.

"Really? Thanks!" She looked super relieved, and I giggled quietly. She began to laugh too as she sat down across from me. We were laughing for pretty much no reason, but it felt good to be with somebody else. Even if it was a delicate and small girl, not who I'd usually hang out with. "So," she asked. "What's your name?"

"Ginny," I paused. "Ginny or Ginevra Weasley."

She grinned. "Scarlett Sampson. You have red hair just like mine!"

I decided that I liked this girl. "Yeah. It's good to meet you, Scarlett. Do you know anybody at Hogwarts?"

"Er, no. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I doubt Professor Dumbledore will quiz us on the students at Hogwarts the second we walk in!" This made her laugh.

"Yeah... Except who's Professor Dumbledore?"

I was startled. "He's the Headmaster. He's really nice."

"Oh!" Her face brightened. "I'll bet he is."

The train halted, and we climbed out. I spotted my brother, Hermione and Harry. I waved, but they didn't answer. I turned back to Scarlett, who had her head cocked to one side. "Who was that?"

"Who? Oh, that was my brother, the redhead, and his friends, Hermione and Harry." She noticed that I blushed when I said Harry's name.

"Do you have a crush on him?" She whispered, heading to a yelling Hagrid.

I blushed red. "A little."

She laughed. "That's okay. Your brother's kind of cute." This made me laugh.

"Sure," We followed McGonagall into my new home. "Wow," I said. "It's huge,"

I was staring at the all the paintings waving hello, and all the changing staircases. "Isn't it?" Scarlett replied.

"First years!" McGonagall announced with authority. "Who is she?" Scarlett murmured to me.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's Deputy Headmistress and teaches Transfiguration. She's really strict." Scarlett nodded, and McGonagall continued.

"Hogwarts is your new home. You will take lessons to learn different areas of magic, and you will be sorted into Houses. Hufflepuff, hardworking and kind, Slytherin, clever and resourceful, Gryffindor, brave and loyal, and Ravenclaw, wise and talented. Your good deeds will earn you House points, bad will lose you House points. Whichever House wins the most House points wins the House Cup at the end of the year. Now, come and follow me, and let us hope that yourself is..." she paused. "Yourself."

She lead us into a huge hall, and I told Scarlett was the Great Hall, and this is where we ate. She lead us to an old hat, and unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "Jenny Ablincun." A skinny girl with sharp green eyes walked calmly forward, and allowed the hat to be placed upon her head. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced. Soon it was Scarlett's turn, and I squeezed her hand. It would be alright. I was surprised when she got into Gryffindor, but I whistled and clapped the loudest. It was my turn after three other people. I scrambled awkwardly onto the chair, and searched the crowd for familiar faces. Most of my brothers were there, but where were Ron and Harry?

I focused on Scarlett. She was smiling at me, and I sincerely hoped I would get into Gryffindor. _Hmmm, the hat deliberated. Let's see, kindness is deep yes, very talented and hardworking, clever, too, and... the bravery is astonishing. That does it, he said. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I plopped down next to Scarlett, and she hugged me, while my brothers cheered and clapped me on the back. I was overwhelmed with joy, but where were Ron and Harry?

**SUPER LONG CHAP.!**


	3. Chapter three, Part 1

Ginny's POV

I lay awake in dorm. for ages. Even Scarlett was asleep, and I remembered all of her previous worries. Will I fit in? What if I get in Hufflepuff? She had droned on and on, but I had helped her, and she seemed to be sleeping soundly right now. I looked over curiously, and I was instantly reminded of myself. The way her red hair collected at her right shoulder usually, and how she lay on her left side, not her right. I smiled suddenly. the poor girl must have been exhausted. She had left her hair in her ponytail.

I could feel my heart beginning to tighten, though I don't know why. I leaned forward and pulled it down. Her hair gathered at her right shoulder, and I stretched. I wouldn't sleep, that much was fact. It wasn't home yet.

I tried not to make any noise as I crept through the Common room. Of course, somebody heard me. "Ginny?" I recognized Hermone, and I cringed. I had heard about how stern Hermione was from Ron, and she was sure to tell McGonagall. But she had already noticed me. "Gin, where're you going?"

I flinched. And this is where the lecture came. "I-I can't sleep." I expected a scolding, but in the dim light Hermione smiled.

"Neither can I, on the first night back." Hermione suddenly help the portrait door open. "Come on. Better us two than only you."

I was surprised, but grateful. Maybe this is what I needed. I slipped outside, and together Hermione and me walked quietly between the halls. "Won't we get into trouble?"

She smiled a sly smile. "Only if we get caught." This made me laugh.

We left the castle and entered the grounds into the cool damp air. "Brr, it's cold." I shivered a little, and pressed close to Hermione. I sniffed. "Is that- tea?"

"Yeah. I brought some in case it got too cold." We both shivered.

"Now would be a good time." I pointed out. She waved her wand over the packets, and suddenly we had two steaming hot cups of tea. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

She nodded, and sipped a little. "Come on. You haven't seen the lake yet, have you?"

"No." I paused. "Could we go there." She nodded, and we set off. We decided to settle under a shady willow tree by the bank of the lake. I watched the rippling water lick the smooth stones teasingly. We sat there in silence, looking at the lake.

Hermione nudged me. "Look at the stars," she whispered.

I looked up. The stars glittered playfully. "It's like veritsareum." Hermione murmured.

"Sorry?"

She cleared her throat. "The stars. It's like, they want you to tell about yourself, or the truth."

I drank in the stars' silver light. I could see what she meant. "Hermione," I paused. "You-you know Harry Potter right?"

Hermione laughed. "Do I? DO I? Of course I know him!" she hesitated. "Ginny, I know you like him."

I looked despairingly at her. "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed again, but she must have noticed my dismay, because she stopped almost instantly. "A little. But Ginny, try to act normal around him. How's he supposed to know you when you always put up this crazed fangirl image?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Fine. But I just told you my crush, who's yours?"

"I don't have one," she said bluntly.

I nudged her. "Look at the stars." Reluctantly, she looked up, and I could see the emotions flashing in her eyes.

"Very well," She sighed, and whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear, "Draco."

"Draco?" I repeated, feeling confused.

"Hush!" She clapped her hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" She looked flustered. "Do you want the whole school to hear?"

I began to chuckle, and she reluctantly joined in. I sipped my tea, trying to get rid of my hiccups. "Done?" she asked after awhile,"

I nodded. "Let's get back to Hogwarts." We stopped just in front of Hogwarts.

"Ginny?" I paused and glanced at her. "Thanks for that. I needed to tell someone."

I smiled. "No problem. I enjoyed our moonlit walk." She grinned too, and we headed back to our dorm.

**Okay, so I like Dramione. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT! Hehe, sorry. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Ginny's POV

Classes started today. And my first class was... History. My God, the lesson was boring, though we DID get a long scroll of parchment for whatever for homework. And I had history again tomorrow. I groaned and covered my face, 5 minutes before the bell rang. Darn IT. I couldn't wait to complain to Hermione and Ron (and Harry?) Also, I'd like to hear what Tom had to say about this matter. He'd be sympathetic, of course, but that was just his way. He was ALMOST better than Harry himself!

Anyway, I had potions next lesson, also. Okay, fine Potions. Don't really like it, but the point is, is that Potions is in the DUNGEONS. I'm on the sixth floor. I moaned. Ugh. Stupid Hogwarts. Suddenly, I longed for home. Home, where I only had to do chores, and then the rest of the day was free. But no, Hogwarts was work, work, and what's that? WORK.

I decided that I needed at LEAST three minutes to get to potions, so i raised my hand. Perhaps Professor Binns would understand. Of course as usually, I was wrong. Total failure. So this is what happened:

I raised my hand and waited politely for Professor Binns to finish. He noticed my hand with a lot of surprise, like it wasn't usual that a student raises their hand. So he called on me almost immediately. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Um, may I be excused now, because I need to go to Potions, and it's in the Dungeon..." He of course did not allow me to go.

"Sorry, Miss. The period ends in two minutes, and you're going to have to wait with the rest of them." He motioned his arm around to show he meant the rest of the class. Scarlett, who was also in potions second period shot me a look that said, Well you tried.

Scarlett and me shoved and pushed to the door. Professor Snape would KILL US if we were late to class. "Run!" Scarlett yelled, and we took off to the dungeon. Peeves stopped us with his arm out and asked, "What's the password?"

Well, obviously we didn't know that we could march right through a ghost, so we waited there. "Peeves..." I begged.

But he cut me off. "Hmm, wrong!"

I thought of a lie. "The Bloody Baron's coming!"

Scarlett covered her mouth and moaned. Peeves took off, terrified and glancing over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

We arrived to Potions ten minutes late. "We're sorry, Peev-" We began, but he cut us off.

"Late," He tapped a yardstick on a table. "Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But-" I complained.

"5 points more." I snapped my mouth shut while our classmates sot us dirty looks.

Potions was as dull and boring as I expected, so I finished my History essay when he wasn't looking. Which he wasn't, like, at all. Until the middle of class, when Snape looked directly at me. "50 points from Gryffindor since one of us seems to think that it's okay to do History homework during class."

Nobody looked at me through dinner, and I couldn't wait to be alone at dorm. So I retreated early, and began to write.

_Hi Tom._

_Hello Ginny. How was your first day at Hogwarts?_

_Terrible. My potions teacher is so mean, and nobody likes me anymore, except my only friend!_

_Tsk, tsk. Well, get some sleep Ginny. You'll need as much rest as you can get for tomorrow._


End file.
